BluntsTequilaSex and spencer?
by Tok3n420
Summary: so this is my favorite fic ive wrote cuz it has the things i love in a story in them its nice so if you wanna know what its about please read and review.....Spashley!


**Ashley's Pov**

**The school year was finally over and we all know what this means… **

**getting high and or drunk, and hooking up with just about everyone I can to see can get more me or Aiden . I know ill win hands down. **

**So I walked to my car ready to light up the joint I rolled during my free period.**

**Kyla and Aiden were waiting for me at my car. "Hey ash bout time you get here I need to smoke!" I laugh "god Aiden you're such a stoner". He frowns "hey kyla was here before me and she was complaining about wanting to smoke" I just laugh cuz I know that's true my sister's as much of stoner as I am. **

**Her ass is just lucky I let her do it. So we get in the car and I got the joint out and gave it to light. I love hot boxin down the road its nice until a cop rolls up then were all screwed and shit. But were good cuz we live only two blocks away from the school.**

**And Aiden lives next door. Kyla hit it and lit then passed it Aiden. "ash are we still gonna have the end of the year party this weekend??" "uh yeah of course we are little sister don't get to excited" my sister loves to party to much "hey im only a month younger than you!"**

**she argues about this all the time its cute she thinks that matters. Aiden passes me the joint and I take a big hit and pass it back to kyla.**

**We get back to my place and walk up to my room to finish the joint. "Dude im so excited about this party im gonna kick ass at the bet and you will have to sleep with me" **

**Aidens funny her thinks he can get more girls than me its cute. "only in your dreams meathead" he smiles all pervy…. Eww I bet I know what his dreams are about. **

**So we get done with the joint and I have Aiden go on an alcohol run for the party tonight. By the time he gets back people smoky and shit all in my house its like one giant hotbox. **

**So now that the booze is here lets get this bitch going. **

**I see Aiden hittin on some girls who look annoyed so I decide to go over there "hey im Ashley and if you ladies would like jockstrap here to leave you alone you can come with me if you want. I smile at the blonde one she's really amazing… and her eye's are the most prettiest blue I have ever seen in my life. **

**I kinda get lost in her eyes and don't realize im staring with a dreamy smiles on my face "so is this your party" her friend asks me which snaps me out of my daze. **

"**yea this is my party" the blonde smiles at me and I smile back. Her friend sticks her hand out "im Riley" I shake it "nice to meet you" she looks at her friend but she wasn't payin attention. "this is my sister Spencer"**

**I just give her my famous Ashley Davies nose crinkling smile and lean into her ear and whisper " and its very nice to meet you I hope its not the last" then I turn around and walk away. **

**After a while this cute girl walks up to me and whispers some thing naughty in my ear im just like that's whats up.**

**But then I looked at her and for some damn reason I see that amazing blue eyed blonde from before. **

**Then I turn around and walk up to my room to go smoke in peace. When I got there, guess who was sittin there hittin a blunt to herself my sexy blonde… well not mine… yet but you know.**

**She looked up from her blunt and smiled at me **

"**hey you wanna hit this" I smile and walk over and sit down next to her "yup" she passes me the blunt and I take it and hit it then pass it back. "so what are you doing up here alone in my room Spencer" I smile at her. She looks down sadly I look at her "hey are you okay?" I ask noticing her face drop.**

"**im fine I just didn't wanna be down there with all of those people I didn't know" I look at her "so you don't go to king" she shook her head. "no my sister did she don't now shes graduated" **

**she hits the blunt and passes it to me. I hit it and pass it back. "so where are you from then??"**

**I ask her she looks at me. "I just moved here to live with my sister from ohio" "whyd you move here" she looked down sadly with a tear in her eye. I scoot close to her and put my arm around her "whats wrong Spence" I looked at her.**

**She just shook her head "nothing I don't really wanna talk about it" I hugged her "do you wanna stay here Spencer" she shook her head to say yes. **

**I don't know why I asked her to stay but she just looked so sad and cute and I just wanted to hole her and tell her shes gonna be okay… I know that I just sounded really cliché and pussy-ish but I couldn't help it. She looked at me like she was about to cry and asked "hold me?" and that's when I knew I was screwed.**

**So I pulled my blankets back and we crawled in my bed and I wrapped my arms around her and she nuzzled her face in my neck and not to long after I could hear breathing steady and she was passed out. **

**And shortly after that i fell asleep. The next morning I wake up and had Spencer all wrapped up in me she smelled nice. I tried not to wake her but she stirred and opened her eyes and smiled at me. She started to talk. **

"**hey thanks for taking care of me last night I really appreciated it " I just smiled at her and kissed her forehead.**

"**it was no problem at all " and if you ever need anything Spence you can call me okay" I added she smiled at me "I will" I looked at her "hey are you hungry" she laughed**

"**yeah a little "well come on we have vast variety of cereal of you want some" she smiled "that sounds good"**

**so i got up and held my hand out for her and grabbed it and laced our fingers and we walked downstairs to eat breakfast to find kyla and Aiden already smoking.**


End file.
